


Nossos Passos (KageHina)

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinner, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, dance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Com o tempo, cada passo ganhou seu lugar, dando a eles uma dança calma, fluida e cheia de uma bela melodia chamada amor.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	Nossos Passos (KageHina)

— É estranho dizer que penso nas nossas vidas como passos de dança? Assim como estamos agora? — O ruivo encostou a cabeça no tronco do maior, sorrindo pequeno. — Ainda que sejamos jogadores de vôlei e a nossa vida toda tenha sido o vôlei, eu sinto que nós dançamos em sintonia esse tempo todo. — Hinata sorriu largamente, como sempre costumava fazer — É claro que começamos como qualquer pessoa leiga no mundo da dança. Pisando um no pé do outro, fora de ritmo, errando os passos. Um aprendizado que antes eu achava chato, mas que agora eu entendo que eu precisava aprender: Paciência, virtude e conexão. Eu precisava me conectar com alguém, e isso aconteceu com você, Tobio — Kageyama e Hinata estavam um de frente para o outro, as mãos dadas enquanto numa vitrola de colecionador, tocava um 90’s calmamente. — Nós damos as mãos, pisamos um no pé do outro e nos xingamos por isso várias e várias vezes. — Uma risadinha abafada saiu da boca de Kageyama, que estava encostada aos fios cacheados do ruivo. — A paciência demorou a vir, a virtude de reconhecer que éramos feitos um para o outro não encaixava na nossa cabeça, a nossa conexão aconteceu sem mais e nem menos, que quando eu vi, eu já estava encostado ao seu peito depois de um treino pesado, compartilhando meus sonhos. Assim como agora.   
Kageyama pensou em tudo que Hinata disse. A sua voz estava molenga, tinha bebido vinho além da conta e agora, estava falando mais do que a boca. Não que ele já não fosse tagarela, mas depois de algumas taças de vinho e a comemoração de cinco anos de casados, Kageyama poderia dar um desconto.   
— Então, essa é a nossa dança? — o moreno colocou mais lenha na fogueira, apesar de tudo, ele amava ouvir Shouyou falar.   
Ainda mais quando era deles.   
— Você não acha?! — O ruivo respondeu empolgado. — Que tal realmente dançarmos? Dar alguns passos? Nossos passos?  
— Você está bêbado, Hinata. Tem certeza que quer dançar? — Tobio perguntou, sorrindo.   
— Não seja chato, nós já dançamos várias vezes. — Hinata fez um biquinho fofo, e Kageyama quis morder. — Na praia quando você foi me visitar, lembra? Depois no nosso casamento, quando nos mudamos pela primeira vez e você quis usar a vitrola que o Tsukishima te deu de presente.   
Kageyama olhou para as bochechas vermelhas por causa do álcool, achando graça na voz aveludada que Hinata ganhava quando estava bêbado. Levando sua mão até a bochecha, ele acariciou com cuidado.   
— Só fique abraçado comigo, Shou. Esse é o meu passo preferido. — Kageyama disse, deixando um beijo sobre a testa, e logo repousando a sua cabeça sobre a cabeça de Hinata.   
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please, be true  
In other words, I love you.  
Kageyama sorriu, o saxofone tinha tirado o ar calmo, mas Hinata era do mesmo jeito, apesar de barulhento ele era a sua maior calmaria.  
In other words, I love you.  
Ele amava isso, mais do que tudo. Mais do que o vôlei, porque o vôlei sem ele era sem graça: uma dança sem passos, sem música e sem melodia.  
Quando a música parou, Kageyama se deu conta que Hinata começou a dormir de pé, encostado ao seu peito.   
— Ei, bêbado sem causa. — ele chamou — Vamos pra cama, você está cansado. — Hinata resmungou algo incompreensível, fazendo Kageyama sorrir novamente. — Tudo bem pra você se eu te pegar no colo e te levar pro quarto?   
— Tudo bem… — ele disse amolecido. — Tem lubrificante na gaveta da mesinha…  
Tobio gargalhou.   
— Dessa vez não é pra isso, meu bem. — Ele deu um pequeno beijo sobre os cachinhos ruivos. — Precisamos dormir.  
E assim ele pegou aquele pacote grande e molengo pelas pernas, encaixando a cabeça alheia no ombro, enquanto achava o caminho do quarto.  
A ideia de passar o quinto ano de casados em jantar em casa, com um bom vinho e usando o presente de Tsukishima, foi de Hinata. Um jantar feito pelos dois, enquanto brincavam e competiam quem cortava as cenouras mais rápido. Hinata passou um pouquinho além da conta, já não era o tempo todo que podiam beber e bem, o ruivo não era tão tolerante ao álcool. Mas Kageyama já sabia, e se divertia com isso.  
Ele colocou o esposo na cama, tirou as pantufas, e como estavam em casa, não precisaram colocar roupas formais, estavam praticamente de pijamas. Deitou ao seu lado com delicadeza, puxando-o para ficar deitado ao seu peito.   
Hinata já dormia profundo e tranquilo, se ajeitando ao corpo do marido, enquanto sussurrava algo a ver com as louças sujas que deixaram na mesa. Uma coisa que só o Hinata bêbado se lembraria.   
Eles se completavam. Exatamente como pares de uma dança. Com dificuldades e erros? Certamente, mas depois de todos esses anos, eles acertaram os passos, e hoje dançam com uma melodia calma e fluida.  
E também duradoura.   
Kageyama fechou os olhos pensando como seria dançar quando estivessem velhinhos. Conseguiria levar Hinata bêbado para cama? Conseguiria dançar sem pisar no pé do outro? Seriam muito lentos e teriam dores na lombar?  
Ele sorriu e se arrumou.  
Só o tempo diria isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Música: Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra


End file.
